Tiny Toons
Steven Spielberg Presents Tiny Toon Adventures, mejor conocida como Tiny Toon Adventures (Las Aventuras de los Tiny Toon) es una popular serie de dibujos animados creada por Tom Ruegger y producida con esfuerzo y colaboración por Amblin Entertainment y Warner Bros. Animation. Se inició la producción, como resultado de la Warner Bros. Se restableció este estudio de animación durante el 1980, después de una década de inactividad. Durante este tiempo, los nuevos estudios trabajaron sólo pensando en revivir personajes para la serie Tiny Toon Adventures, significando que esta fue la primera creación de la Warner Bros, y la primera serie producida por Steven Spielberg; más adelante, prestaría nuevamente su colaboración para la exitosa serie Animaniacs. El programa se estrenó en CBS el 14 de septiembre de 1990. Durante la 2 ª temporada, fue transmitida exclusivamente por Fox Kids, y más adelante por Kids WB. El último episodio fue lanzado al aire el 6 de diciembre de 1992. En 1994 y 1995 se transmitieron dos especiales de una hora con los que se daría el cierre definitivo. Contaron además con una película: Cómo pasé mis vacaciones ("How I spent my vacation") estrenada en 1992. La serie Sinopsis En la ciudad de Hollywood, California la estrella de la Warner Brothers Bugs Bunny relata la historia de los Tiny Toons: en los estudios ya no había buenas ideas para producir dibujos animados, y estaban entrando en una crisis. Un pobre escritor es obligado a pensar en una nueva idea para una serie, y tiene sólo unas horas para presentar un proyecto. Es en ese momento cuando el escritor crea a las estrellas Buster y Babsy Bunny, dos conejos que al ver que el escritor estaba en riesgo de ser despedido, lo ayudan a conseguir el éxito creando ellos mismos la serie. Diseñan el lugar que se convertirá en su nuevo hogar, la Ciudad Acme ("Acme Acres" en su idioma original) y se encuentran con todos los personajes que formarán parte del grupo. En ese mismo momento nace la Looniversidad de Acme ("Acme Looniversity") donde los jóvenes Tiny Toons se educarán para ser cada día un mejor dibujo animado. Sus respectivos maestros serán todas las estrellas de la Warner Bros. como Bugs Bunny, el Pato Lucas, Porky, Sam Bigotes, el Gallo Claudio, Elmer Fudd, y varios más. Personajes Si bien los personajes de Tiny Toon Adventures tienen muchas similitudes con los clásicos de la Warner Bros., no tienen relación alguna. El rol protagónico de esta serie fue destinado para Buster y Babsy Bunny. * Buster Bunny: Es un despreocupado y divertido conejo macho color azul, que viste sólo una camisa roja; se adapta a la situación en la que está, y si algo no es de su agrado simplemente opta por la resignación, pero utiliza su picardía para vencer al enemigo. Está inspirado en Bugs Bunny. * Babs Bunny (En español Babsy): Es una coneja color rosa, que viste una camiseta amarilla y una falda color lila; es decidida, caprichosa y exigente, desea las cosas a su modo y siempre busca superarse; no le teme a los retos, menos para conseguir lo que desea. Buster y ella no aparentan tener algún tipo de relación amorosa, pero se demuestran gustar uno del otro a lo largo de la serie y hasta el final parecen ser novios como se demuestra en el capítulo Thirteensomething. El personaje esta inspirado en Lola Bunny * Pato Plucky: Un pato macho color verde que viste una musculosa blanca; es egoísta y engreído, pues busca a cada momento tener el protagonismo de todo; sin embargo aprende de las malas experiencias, y es persistente, sobre todo cuando se trata de conquistar a Shirley. Está inspirado en el Pato Lucas. * Hamton J. Pig: Es un cerdito de color rosa que usa un conjunto azul; a diferencia de los demás de su especie, es extremadamente higiénico y siempre busca limpiar; es tranquilo y suele en algunos casos resultar intencionalmente el héroe de las situaciones, despertando el enojo de Plucky. Está inspirado en Porky Pig. * Elmyra Duff (En español Elvira): Es una niña poco inteligente que está obsesionada con los animales, y a menudo los trata mal, aunque no intencionalmente. Está enamorada de Max Montana, pero el no le corresponde. Posterior a la serie apareció en un capítulo de Animaniacs y de 1998 a 1999 participó en la serie "Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro", un pequeño y polémico spin-off de Pinky y Cerebro. Está inspirada en Elmer Gruñón. * Max Montana: El principal antagonista de la serie. Es un niño malvado, rico, ambicioso y egoísta. Está inspirado en Yosemite Sam. * Dizzy Terremoto: Un demonio de Tasmania animado y sumamente salvaje pero que también es buen compañero y le gusta aprender mucho. Tiene un apetito insaciable. Está inspirado en el Diablo de Tasmania. * Fifí Perfume/Fifi La Fume: Es una mofeta hembra color violeta y blanco que usa un lazo en el pelo; habla con acento francés y está siempre en busca del afecto, aún corriendo el riesgo del rechazo a causa de su olor. Está inspirada en Pepe Le Pew. * Shirley McLoon: Es una pata blanca de pelo rubio, que viste una camiseta rosa y un moño en la cabeza; posee poderes psíquicos y de levitación, lee la bola de cristal; evade constantemente las insinuaciones de Plucky, respondiendo a veces de forma violenta. Está inspirada en la Pata Melissa. * Peluso/Furrball: Es un gato azul callejero un poco miedoso pero que también ha sido un muy buen amigo para ayudar a los demás así mismo también es uno de los objetivos amorosos de Fifí. Está inspirado en Silvestre o en Penélope una gatita negra. * Gogo Dodo: Un extraño pájaro que tiene como un paraguas en la cabeza y suele multiplicarse o aparecer muchas veces en las escenas. Está inspirado en el Pájaro Dodo de Porky in Wackyland. * Bocasucia/Fowlmouth: Unjoven gallo que también gusta de bromear al igual que el resto de sus compañeros pero que también es algo poetico e inspirado. Está inspirado en el Gallo Claudio. * Pio-pí/Sweetie-Pie: Una canario rosa que también le gusta jugarle bromas a mucha gente pero sobre todo a Peluso. Está inspirada en Piolín. * Pequeño Achuzi/Li'l Sneezer: Es un ratón tímido pero con gran fuerza en su estornudo al grado de que el puede aventar cosas que estén cerca de él cuando hace lo mencionado. * Coyote Calamidad/Calamity Coyote: Un coyote que también trata de atrapar a Beep Beep no para sobrevivencia como Wile E. pero si para hacerle la vida imposible aunque también el y Beep Beep son muy buenos amigos a pesar de todo, no habla mucho así que la mayor parte de las veces se comunica por medio de letreros. Está inspirado en Wile E. Coyote. * Beep Beep/Little Beeper: Un pequeño correcaminos que es realmente rápido y ágil para esquivar las tretas del coyote calamidad pero que también es un muy buen amigo suyo. Está inspirado en el Correcaminos. * Mary Melody: Es una estudiante más de la Looniversidad pero que tiende más a relacionarse con sus compañeros. Su nombre es una parodia de Merrie Melodies. * Cordelín/Concord Condor: Un cóndor morado de apariencia Torpe y Lenta pero bondadoso al final, suele ser molestado por sus hermanos pero realmente ellos terminan pasando la peor parte. Está inspirado en Matón el Buitre. * Barky Marky: Un perro realmente activo en deportes pero también sensible en sus sentimientos, no le gusta ser adoptado por Elmyra. Está inspirado en Marco Antonio. capitulos Primera temporada (1990-1991) 1 (1- 1) :The Looney Beginning 2 (1- 2) :A Quack in the Quarks 3 (1- 3) :The Wheel O' Comedy 4 (1- 4) :Test Stress 5 (1- 5) :The Buster Bunny Bunch 6 (1- 6) :Her Wacky Highness 7 (1- 7) :Journey to the Center of Acme Acres 8 (1- 8) :Stuff that Goes Bump in the Night 9 (1- 9) :Fields of Honey 10 (1-10) :Looking Out for the Little Guy 11 (1-11) :Starting from Scratch 12 (1-12) :Hare Raising Night 13 (1-13) :Furrball Follies 14 (1-14) :The Acme Acres Zone 15 (1-15) :Little Cake of Horrors 16 (1-16) :Rock 'N' Roar 17 (1-17) :Prom-ise Her Anything) 18 (1-18) :Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow 19 (1-19) :Night of the Living Pets 20 (1-20) :You Asked For It 21 (1-21) :Gang Busters 22 (1-22) :Citizen Max 23 (1-23) :Wake Up Call of the Wild 24 (1-24) :Buster and the Wolverine 25 (1-25) :You Asked For It, Part II) 26 (1-26) :Hollywood Plucky 27 (1-27) :Europe in 30 Minutes 28 (1-28) :The Wacko World of Sports 29 (1-29) :Rainy Daze 30 (1-30) :Fields of Honey'' 31 (1-31) :Sawdust and Toonsil 32 (1-32) :Spring in Acme Acres 33 (1-33) :Psychic Fun-Omenon Day 34 (1-34) :The Wide World of Elmyra 35 (1-35) :A Ditch in Time 36 (1-36) :Animaniacs! 37 (1-37) :Career Oppor-Toon-ities 38 (1-38) :Strange Tales of Weird Science) 39 (1-39) :Inside Plucky Duck 40 (1-40) :The Acme Bowl 41 (1-41) :Dating, Acme Acres Style) 42 (1-42) :Looniversity Daze 43 (1-43) :Duck in the Dark 44 (1-44) :Hero Hamton 45 (1-45) :Whale's Tales 46 (1-46) :Ask Mr. Popular 47 (1-47) :Son of Looniversity Daze 48 (1-48) :Mr. Popular Rules of Cool 49 (1-49) :Fairy Tales for the 90's 50 (1-50) :Who Bopped Bugs Bunny? 51 (1-51) :Tiny Toons Music Television 52 (1-52) :The Return to the Acme Acres Zone 53 (1-53) :The Acme Home Shopping Show 54 (1-54) :Weirdest Story Ever Told 55 (1-55) :Viewer Mail Day 56 (1-56) :Son of the Wacko World of Sports') 57 (1-57) :Pollution Solution 58 (1-58) :You Asked For It Again 59 (1-59) :Brave Tales of Real Rabbits 60 (1-60) :How Sweetie It Is 61 (1-61) :New Character Day 62 (1-62) :Hero Hamton 63 (1-63) :No Toon Is An Island 64 (1-64) :K-ACME TV 65 (1-65) :High Toon Segunda temporada (1991-1992) 66 (2- 1) : Pledge Week 67 (2- 2) : Going Places 68 (2- 3) :Elephant Issues 69 (2- 4) : Hog-Wild Hamton 70 (2- 5) :Playtime Toons 71 (2- 6) :Toon Physics 72 (2- 7) :Acme Cable TV 73 (2- 8) :Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian 74 (2- 9) :Henny Youngman Day) 75 (2-10) :Love Disconnection 76 (2-11) :Kon Ducki 77 (2-12) :Sepúlveda Boulevard 78 (2-13) :Take Elmyra Please Tercera temporada (1992-1994) 79 (3- 1) :Thirteensomething 80 (3- 2) :New Class Day 81 (3- 3) :Fox Trot 82 (3- 4) : What Makes Toon Tick 83 (3- 5) : Flea For Your Life 84 (3- 6) : The Return of Batduck 85 (3- 7) : Toons Take Over 86 (3- 8) : Toons from the Crypt 87 (3- 9) : Two-Tone Town 88 (3-10) : Buster's Directorial Debut 89 (3-11) : Washington 90 (3-12) : Toon TV 91 (3-13) : Grandma's Dead) 92 (3-14) : Music Day 93 (3-15) : 'The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain 94 (3-16) : Sports Shorts 95 (3-17) : Weekday Afternoon Live) 96 (3-18) : A Cat's Eye View 97 (3-19) : Big Bad Bunny 98 (3-20) : It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special Curiosidades *En algunos episodios aparece Ralph de Animaniacs quién irónicamente aqui es mucho más inteligente que en esa serie donde tiene un papel mucho más importante. *Todos los personajes de la serie representan a algún Looney Tune, excepto Mary Melody. *Steven Spielberg hizo muchas apariciones y cameos en la serie, e incluso presto su voz para doblar un personaje del primer capítulo. Reparto Versión original en inglés * Charlie Adler: Buster Bunny (1990-1992) * Tress MacNeille: Babs Bunny * Joe Alaskey: Plucky * Don Messick: Hamton * Kath Soucie: Fifi le fume y Sneezer * Gail Matthius: Shirley * Cree Summer: Elvira Duff y Mary Melody * Danny Cooksey: Max Montana * Frank Welker: Gogo Dodo, Peluso, Coyote, Byron, Barky y varios * Rob Paulsen: Concord Cóndor y Arnold * Maurice LaMarche: Dizzy * Candi Milo: Pio-pi * John Kassir: Buster Bunny (1992-1995) Doblaje para América Latina * Elena Prieto: Babsy Bunny * Rafael Monsalve: Buster Bunny(vacaciones de verano),Peluso (episodio Pato a las Estrellas) * Orlando Noguera: Papá de Max, Plucky(algunos capítulos),Arnold * Carmen Olarte: Fifi la Fume * Ivette Harting (Q.E.P.D.): Achuzi, Max Montana (primera voz) * Giset Blanco: Elvira * Livia Méndez: Mary Melody * Frank Carreño: Godo Dodo, Dizzy y Gallo CLaudio * Juan Guzmán: Hamtom Cerdito * Frank Maneiro: Pato Lucas * Gladys Yáñez: Mamá de Babsy * Marcelo Rodríguez: Buster Bunny(primera voz) * Edilú Martínez: Max Montana(resto de la serie) * Juan Carlos Vázquez: Plucky(Primera Voz) * Ruben León: Narrador Transmisión * Latinoamérica y Brasil: Warner Channel (1995-1998), Cartoon Network (1996-2005). * Colombia: Canal Uno, Caracol Televisión. * Chile: Televisión Nacional de Chile * '''Venezuela: Venevisión. * Costa Rica: Teletica. * Argentina: Cartoon Network. * México: Canal 5 Televisa. * Perú: América TV.Panamericana TV.Frecuencia Latina. * República Dominicana: Telesistema Canal 11 * Guatemala: Canal 3 el Super Canal Enlaces externos Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Series dobladas al español en Venezuela Categoría:Películas de Amblin Entertainment de:Tiny Toon Abenteuer en:Tiny Toon Adventures fi:Tiny Toons fr:Les Tiny Toons he:עלילות טייני טון id:Tiny Toon Adventures it:I favolosi Tiny ja:タイニー・トゥーンズ ko:타이니 툰 nl:Tiny Toon Adventures pl:Przygody Animków pt:Tiny Toon Adventures ru:Приключения мультяшек sv:Tiny Toon Adventures zh:迷你樂一通